O Sétimo Elemental
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Um antigo ladrão descobre seu verdadeiro passado... seu verdadeiro destino. Correrá o mundo o perigo de ser destruído... de novo? NÃO É YAOI! ...Um dia... eu terei a capacidade suprema para fazer sumários... um dia... - EM HIATUS -


O Sétimo Elemental 

by Yura Dark Angel of Death

AÊÊÊÊ AINDA NÃO SE LIVRARAM DE MIM! Tou aki com + uma fic, Yugioh decididamente é muito bom para me dar inspiração! Tava com uma idéia de fic há milênios na minha cabeça, mas só que não tinha ainda como explicar o que acontece nela... precisava de uma fic para explicá-la. daí, depois de dois anos de quebra-cabeça... NASCEU! Então, finalmente consegui uma explicação decente (ou quase...) para o que vai acontecer, creio, na próxima fic, que vai ser uma continuação (talvez sequela, sei lá...) para esta daqui. Não sei se vcs vão entender mto o que eu pus aqui, mas ACHO que não vai ser Yaoi... só que ainda não tenho certeza... não, não vai ser yaoi não, já sei o que posso fazer. só que vocês vão ter de esperar e LER! hahahahahahahahhaaa! risada maligna e cruel Só mais uma coisinha antes do disclaimer: este é o Primeiro Prólogo. (é, minha fic tem dois prólogos, e daí? Gosto de ser diferente!)

Sendo assim, vamos com a fic.

Disclaimer: Não tenho nada, nem conta de banco, nem emprego, e muito menos Yugioh. Este último é de Kazuki Takahashi.

PRÓLOGO 1 

_Antigamente, quando as pirâmides ainda eram recentes, existiam vários reinos que viviam na mesma região da África, dentre eles, destacam-se três: o Egito, reino que é conhecido até hoje e sobreviveu à muitas disputas e intempéries; o Reino das Areias Negras, reino famoso por sua praticamente invulnerabilidade em batalha, graças à seu exército de criaturas da sombra do tipo Demônio; e o Reino das Areias Douradas, famoso por seu pacifismo e belezas naturais, além de certa fartura, graças à seu solo muito bem tratado por todos os cidadãos. O Reino das Areias Negras, antes de possuir tal fama, era governado apenas por uma rainha solteira, e desejosa de um homem forte e poderoso para ser seu rei. Ela conhece então um homem, e se apaixona perdidamente por ele; ele dizia se chamar apenas Tes, e qualquer um que o visse veria que ele tinha um péssimo gênio. Porém, ele pareceu realmente gostar da rainha também, por isso aceitou sua proposta de casar. Só que Tes era viúvo, e tinha um filho recém-nascido, fruto de um relacionamento interrompido pela morte de sua esposa, durante o parto. A rainha não fazia idéia que ele já tinha um filho, e Tes decidiu não contar, escondendo a criança em um vilarejo praticamente esquecido pelo mundo, que ficava próximo à fronteira dos três reinos, mas pertencia ao Egito; o vilarejo de Kuruelna._

_Tes se tornou Faraó Tes, soberano absoluto do Reino das Areias Negras, e seu reino o mais temido em batalha. Ele teve dois filhos com a rainha, um jovem de cabelos dourados e olhos castanho-amendoados, chamado Kaiser, e uma linda menina loura com olhos castanhos, mas num tom tal que pareciam dourados, chamada Kana. Ambos irmãos eram completamente diferentes um do outro, enquanto Kana era um amor de pessoa, Kaiser era uma cópia da personalidade do pai, senão pior. Tudo o que Tes tinha de cruel e impiedoso, Kaiser podia ter em dobro, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança. Matava simplesmente porque gostava disso, não se importava com nada nem com ninguém, menos três pessoas: sua mãe, sua irmã, e sua noiva prometida, uma jovem com longos cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brancos, e exorbitantes olhos azuis (quem acertar essa ganha um doce! XD). _

_Kaiser sempre teve muito ódio pelo pai, que o criou sempre para ser um tirano como ele, nunca como um filho querido. Nesse meio tempo, sua irmã havia se casado com o soberano do Reino das Areias Douradas, garantindo que assim, o reino não corresse o risco de ser atacado pelas tropas de seu pai. (Mas claro, ela amava o soberano também, tá?) Sua mãe falecera graças a uma doença, e o pai pareceu ficar ainda pior depois disso, por isso quando fez 15 anos Kaiser matou seu pai._

_Sua noiva havia lhe pedido para, antes de se casarem, permitir que ela viajasse pelo mundo, sempre teve o sonho de conhecer vários lugares, e Kaiser, sabendo disso, permitiu. Só que, depois de cinco anos de viagens, mantendo algum contato por raras cartas enviadas por ela, ele fica sabendo que a sua noiva havia morrido protegendo outro, e então se suicida, amargurado por tal traição._

_Enquanto isso, o outro jovem filho de Tes, criado na pequena vila de Kuruelna, com cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos, assistiu sua vila ser destruída... tornou-se o Rei dos Ladrões, causou destruição por onde passou... tornou-se um oponente tal para o faraó que nem os Monstros Deuses Egípcios eram páreos para ele. Quando o faraó fez o sacrifício supremo, aprisionando Diabound e si mesmo, seu primo e sucessor como faraó por direito, fez questão de que o famigerado ladrão teria o mesmo destino... ter sua alma selada, impedida de reencarnar. Mas parece que isso não funcionou como deveria... afinal, Akefia ainda existe, mas sob um nome um pouco diferente: Bakura Ryou._

continua...

Vamos ver como isso vai... FALEM ALGO! COMENTEM!


End file.
